Fluquor
by Nyan9950
Summary: hari-hari itu, dimana kau meninggalkan aku sendiri


**Fluquor ( Onoken ft. Rinn)  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kanashimi wa nani wo yobu darou**

 **Toozakaru sora wo boku wo Sotto Kobandeku**

(Apa yang bisa kita panggil penderitaan ini?

Langit yang tumbuh dalam jarak, menolakku

Dengan lembut)

Sendiri, didalam sebuah ruangan yang

gelap nan menakutkan dan hanya ditemani oleh

Beberapa mesin game yang sudah tak terpakai lagi. Ditinggal hanya untuk 'mati' dah dilupakan. Di sebuah gedung tertinggal dimana aku lahir bersamamu,

Menderita, dan hanya bisa menunggu seseorang untuk menolongku.

Sungguh menyedihkan.

.

.

.

 **Osanai kimi no yubisaki ga hiroiageru Nakushita kakera**

 **Kokoro wo kasanete Umareta keshiki wa Nakitai kurai ni**

(Tangan kecilmu itu memunguti ingatan yang hilang itu,

Ketepatan hati kita telah melahirkan dunia yang membuatku

Menangis)

Mengingat betapa terkenalnya kita berdua sebagai "sebuah" maskot

Di restoran kecil, bagaimana kita berdua memberikan para anak-anak

Itu sebuah kebahagiaan. Walau pun hanya sebentar, aku ingin sekali lagi beraksi dipanggung bersamamu, tetapi semua harapan itu hilang dalam sekejap mata

Ini dunia yang membuatku ingin menangis.

.

 **Hakanaku Fuwari Tsumoru Omoi wa itsumademo**

 **Hatenaku tooi sekai de kimi wo sagashiteiru**

(Perasaanku yang rapuh, berlahan mengumpul,akan selalu

Mencarimu didunia yang tak terbatas nan jauh.)

Dan pada suatu waktu, Kau meninggalkanku. Menyisakan hanya aku seorang diri.

Dilupakan dan ditinggalkan. semua anak-anak itu mulai melupakanku dan kau. Digantikan oleh yang terbaru, aku hanya ditinggal untuk hancur bersama tempat ini. Tetapi aku masih ingin sekali melihatmu lagi, atau setidaknya ku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu. Aku akan mencarimu didunia yang jauh ini.

.

.

.

 **"Ikanaide" to Kimi wa iu kedo**

 **Hitori de irarenai no wa Kitto Boku no hou**

(kau katakan "jangan tinggalkan aku", Tapi aku yakin,

seseorang yang tak tahan sendirian itu adalah aku.)

Aku muak dengan semua ini, aku tidak meminta semua ini, bahkan aku tidak meminta untuk kau pergi meninggalkanku. Padahal kau sudah janji untuk tidak pernah meninggalkan aku sendirian, kalau kau tahu, aku adalah seseorang yang tak tahan sendirian.

.

.

.

 **Kimi no tame dekiru no wa Koko de kanade tsuzukeru koto**

 **Dakara Mou Okaeri Kono te wo hanashite agerareru uchi ni**

( semua yang ku bisa lalukan adalah tetap terus memainkan lagu disini.

Nah, ini waktunya kau untuk kembali ke rumahmu

Lepaskan tanganmu, selagi kau mampu.)

Apa yang bisa ku lakukan untukmu temanku?

Memainkan gitarku saja sudah mustahil untukku, karena **ORANG ITU** membusuk di tubuhku. aku harus melakukan itu, mau tak mau, demi para anak kecil itu dan tentu saja aku tidak mau **ORANG ITU** kembali menghilangkan nyawa-nyawa yang tak bersalah.

Dan mungkin kau harus melepaskan tanganku selagi kau bisa,

Jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi.

 **Kirameku kioku no naka de Hohoemu kimi wo mita**

 **Ibitsu na inori no uta ni Yume no owari wo shiru**

(aku melihatmu di ingatan berkilauan itu,

Dari doa yang terpuntir dengan lagu ini, aku belajar dari akhir mimpi ini)

Kau tersenyum didalam impian itu, tetapi Mimpiku sudah berakhir.

Rumahku terbakar habis bersama semua yang ada, hanya menyisakan aku seorang diri, lagi. Kenapa aku tidak pernah diberikan kesempatan untuk melihatmu lagi? Ku belajar dari semua mimpi ini dan melihat akhirnya.

Aku harus melupakanmu.

 **Itsuka kono omoi wa Kimi no te Maiorite**

 **Fureteba tokete yuku yo Inochi no yasashisa de**

(Suatu hari, perasaan ini akan bergetar di tanganmu, dan jika kau menyentuhnya

Mereka akan meleleh dari kelembutan hidupmu)

.

.

.

Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu tanpa pamit.

.

.

.

 **Coretan tangan sang author :**

 **Aduh maafkan hambah kaloh ini panpik baper dan gaje banget, terus udah gitu ngambil lagu dari Deemo lagih. Judulnya Fluquor, lagu yang di-unlock barengan Myosotis**

 **Rencanahnya mau dibuat sekuelnya (tentu aja yg judulnya Myosotis) dan yg parahnya, itu lirik di translet sendiri dari jepanginggrisindonesia :P . Silahkan jika ingin kasi review, saran dan masukan juga sangat saya sarankan :D . terima kasih atas waktunya! :3**

 **Don't like? Don't read this crap okay?** **(-A-)**


End file.
